It is a well-known fact that the computers in an organization's internal network (also known as the local area network or LAN) which provide services to users outside of the organization are highly prone to attacks from external hackers and malicious code. Due to this risk, it is a common practice to protect the LAN by placing external-facing computers in a segregated sub-network and thereby shield the rest of the network in case of an attack. This sub-network is commonly known as the DMZ (or De-Militarized Zone). Any computer running programs that provide services to users outside of the organization's internal network can be placed on the DMZ. The most common type of computers are web servers, email servers, FTP servers, and VoIP servers.
Since the DMZ is a sub-network that contains the organization's external services to a larger untrusted network (usually the Internet), potential hackers and malicious code may gain access to the DMZ, but rarely do they gain access to the LAN. The computers on the DMZ have limited connectivity to the computers on the LAN and are usually separated by a firewall that controls the traffic between the DMZ computers and the LAN computers. The DMZ can be seen as an additional layer of security to the LAN.
Organizations that have Internet portals which enable communications with the general public via the Internet are vulnerable to infiltration from the outside. Therefore, many of these organizations establish a DMZ to protect their sensitive data and to reduce the ability of hackers to infiltrate the LAN. The ways and methods under which the DMZ works is known to any expert in the field, and therefore there is no need to describe them here in further detail.
Establishing a DMZ requires the duplication of relevant data and computer programs so they can reside on both the DMZ computers and on the LAN computers. This duplication of data and computer programs has several drawbacks. It can be costly to purchase additional licenses required to install multiple instances of the same computer program on both the LAN and on the DMZ. Supporting and managing duplicate computer programs and data on the LAN and on the DMZ can be costly and difficult. Furthermore, since the DMZ interfaces with the external systems, the data on the DMZ is vulnerable to hacking attacks and external malicious code.
The following invention aims to overcome these disadvantages and to provide an efficient system for protecting the data on the LAN.